sovereignseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2.2
Season Two: Summoning Arc * Episode 2: The Dark Ages Summary The episode begins with Kyle calling an emergency guild meeting. Everyone gathers around his hospital bed, including Natasha, who looks extremely uncomfortable. He begins by apologizing to everyone that he did not reveal this sooner, but because of what happened at the graduation ceremony, he decided that he could not hide it any longer. He begins: "They used to call me Demon. I was an assassin in the Dark Ages." The scene cuts to the past, during the Dark Ages, where Kyle's memories play out while he narrates in present day. We see a woman with purple hair and a painted mask - the Painted Lady, also an assassin. A young Kyle, dressed as Demon, emerges from the light, smugly twirling a necklace. The two exchange flirtatious remarks before going their separate ways. Kyle states that one day he received a contract of hire to assassinate hundreds of targets in exchange for a tremendous amount of money and a priceless summoning crystal. Blinded by greed, Kyle agrees to the contract. Another scene shows Kyle entering a dark apartment where Natasha, undressed, waits for him in a bed. As Kyle removes his disguise, a thunderstorm begins outside. He slides into bed with her and closes his eyes, only to be reminded of his childhood memories with each passing lightning strike. # The first strike shows a beautiful dark-haired woman escaping from a mansion in the night and sadly dropping off a baby in an alley. # The second strike shows a young Kyle in the streets in the rain, sparks of lightning erupting from his fingers, to his surprise. # The third strike shows a young Kyle being approached by a black-haired woman with a scarlet cloak, Eris, with a young Steven beside her. Eris asks Kyle whether he would like to come with her. # The fourth strike shows young Kyle and young Steven training with lightning under the guidance of their master, Eris. We learn that Eris uses red lightning, Steven uses blue lightning, and Kyle uses yellow lightning. Steven asks why there are different colors, and she replies that the color reflects your inner energy. She also remarks that there is a legend that states uniting all three can even overcome death. # The fifth strike shows only young Kyle and young Steven, who both look distraught. Kyle asks Steven where their master is. Steven, shaking uncontrollably, says that she is dead. Kyle is in shock and disbelief and asks Steven what they are going to do. Steven, bitter and angry, yells to Kyle that he is on his own, and runs away, leaving Kyle behind. # The sixth strike shows a slightly older Kyle holding Demon's dagger. He channels his yellow lightning into it, and it appears red as it is released. # At the seventh strike, Kyle awakes with a start, yelling out. Natasha, concerned, asks him if anything is the matter. Kyle, angry and overcome with emotion, snaps at her. Kyle continues his narration with a tinge of sadness. He remarks that he was young and naive, and did not know what he was getting himself into at the time. Kill after kill, he became richer and richer. There were times he felt regret, but he told himself that this was his job as an assassin. Pretty soon, the Dark Ages neared an end. The number of assassinations and murders attracted a lot of attention, so the government began to seek out assassins and execute them, often pretending to be someone offering a contract. Kyle knew he had little time to finish up his own contract before he could disappear. We see Natasha again, no longer wearing her Painted Lady costume, but dressed in a dark cloak. She desperately tells Kyle that he has to stop his life as an assassin and run away with her before the both of them are caught and hung. Kyle explains that he has to finish up his contract and that they can't catch him anyways. Natasha, tears in her eyes, shakes her head and runs off without him. Kyle describes a final memory of his time as an assassin. It was the night of his final target to finish his contract. He was to leave no one in this particular house alive. When he arrived at the house, though, he noticed something strange happening inside. There was a man and a woman, presumably husband and wife, standing in front of a viciously swirling light and what looked to be an unfamiliar floating creature. Doing what he came to do, Kyle took their lives swiftly - slitting the man's throat and stabbing the woman in the chest. Immediately, the light and the creature disappeared. Before he could be on his way, Kyle heard a cry. He discovered a baby in the room. Even though the contract stated he was to kill everyone in the house, Kyle couldn't bring himself to murder a baby. Instead, Kyle leaves the wailing child behind at an orphanage. In another scene, we see Kyle throwing away his red dagger. His memories fade away. We see Kyle in the hospital bed again. He reveals that the baby he saved was indeed Melissa. Melissa is shocked. Her face darkens, and she is shaking with rage. Flames erupt from her hands as she shouts at Kyle, "I TRUSTED YOU!" Kyle apologizes and says that he had wanted to protect her and he had wanted to atone for his sins from then on. Melissa hears none of this, screaming about lies and murder. Finally, Melissa narrows her eyes in hate and says, "I can never forgive you" before running out of the room. Jack immediately chases her. He manages to catch up to her outside the guild and grabs her hand. Jack tries to convince her to stay, but Melissa cannot be convinced. She refuses to return to a guild whose leader killed her family. Jack asks her to stay for him, but even that is not enough. We see Shaun leaving the guild to chase after Melissa. Winnie tries to stop him, as Michael looks on. Shaun tells her that he has to go because he believes that Sovereign is a family, and that he cannot just let her go. Winnie, in tears, tries to tell Shaun that he cares for his safety and that he will only get hurt if he tries to stop her. Shaun leaves anyway. Michael tries to comfort Winnie. In the final scene, Shaun has caught up to Melissa in a grassy field. Shaun's words do not get through to her. Melissa states that all she wants now is revenge for her family and for the lies that she grew up with. When a fight is inevitable, Melissa laughs cruelly that he cannot win since her fire melts his ice and attacks him. Category:Episodes